


Strength Has It's Weaknesses--Part 2

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hockey rpf - Freeform, hockey slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milan confides in Tyler about his weekend in Vancouver.<br/>Talk of Non-con bare-backing M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength Has It's Weaknesses--Part 2

The two Bruins swam laps against each other, competing for time, or style or how many pals either of the m could do before running out of steam.  
The sun had gone down and the vast collection of solar lamps lit the patio up just enough to not be too bright. Tyler lit up some tikis, the bugs were starting to make themselves known.  
Stereo thumping out random pop tunes. Luckily none of them made Milan think of things too much. He felt good, drained, but now he knew he had to let the demons out. He took a long pull off his Heineken and licked his lips.

"Tyler, remember last week when I went to Vancouver to see some old friends last weekend?" Milan climbed out of the pool, grabbing a towel his friend handed out to him. He hesitated as Tyler paused thoughtfully, his own towel draped around his neck. He looked older and wiser in the flickering tiki light.  
"Yeah, you ain't been right since you came back bro. What happened Milan, I need to know and oyu need to tell it." He sat down on a lounge chair, patting the seat of one next to him.

The star Bruins wing man sat carefully, this time refusing to wince. "I uhhh, fuck----" He cleared his throat. "I kind of got raped. I mean, it was....like what you would call non consensual? Or maybe it was just me. I should have not drank so much. I think he put something in my beer. I had some pot, it was kind of all down hill after that." The words rushed out of his mouth in one of the blankest voices Tyler had ever heard the man use.

"I knew something happened Looch but I would never have thought something this...bad." Tyler carefully scrounged for words his temper flaring.

As if on some eerie cue Korn Coming Undone cued up on the radio station. 

"I thought he was cool, we really didn't know each other, it was late and we were all drunk. We never even talked till everyone left cause it was like almost 2 in the morning." He glowered at Tyler in automatic defense "And I never expected to get laid for the record. It's been a little over 2 years since I have been with another guy...and that..that was you." The soft way Milan said 'you' made Tyler's heart clench.  
He let his team mate continue.

Choke choke again I thought my demons were my friends, pity me, in the end they were out to get me. 

"And so like he said he saw me playing some one on one B-ball with my bro Joe, and thought that was hot. He was good looking too, I guess, skinny about my height. Man, I should not have had so much damn beer. I have been cutting way back, but being back in Vancouver just kind of made me want to cut loose." 

Not getting better, not getting better.

"Joe knew him, said he was good people, and uhh, his mane was Troy. So he asked me to come back to his place near by, and I----I did. Uhh," Milan shifted,leaning forward and starting off into the pool. "He fucked me all night. He fell asleep and I couldn't think right. I was tired, drunk, hungry, and I think I was tripping. Like I could not move y'know. And then he woke before dawn and he fucked me again." 

WAIT I'm coming undone! Irate! I'm coming undone, too late!!  
One looks so strong and delicate.

"The kisses and way he was saw degrading. No lube. No sounds from him. No passion, no grace, just fucking." Milan's voice was a distant growl as shuddered from having to re hash the experience.

"Then come morning he just rolled on top me and threw it in. He was still not making any noise, fucking made me squeal tho. Fucking hurt, and yet I could not find it in me to just haul myself away." 

Tyler's mouth had gone dry and his face was flushed with anger. His fists were balled up and white knuckled.

"The worst part was Tyler, was I-Ididn't even get off once. Not one drop. I mean I almost did, but he never made any attempt to pleasure me in the least. My insides still hurt Segs."  
The song ended as Milan fell bitterly silent, once more trying to look small by holding himself. Tyler could see the goosebumps along the exotic smooth skin. 

We Are Young started to play in the back ground. Even Tyler raised an eyebrow in the direction of the sound system. Un-fucking-canny he mused.

"You never could say no, and the more you drink the softer you get." Tyler chirped, "I'm angry, but not at you, just the way you are when you drink Milan. Don't you know how to say 'no' ever?" He bit his lips. 

I know you're trying to forget but between the drinks and subtle things  
the holes in my apologies you know I'm trying hard to take it back  
so if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home  
TONIGHT we are young

"I'm sorry Looch, I didn't mean to sound off like that, but it pisses me off that you would get taken advantage of. I thought...well," the younger man shrugged once more flubbing for the right words. " Stronger than that? I mean hey, I look up to you in so many ways, and to see this happen to you makes me want to find this creep and rearrange his face. But I can't. And I hate feeling powerless Looch."  
The song played on and for a few moments they sat still letting the music fill in the gaps.

Tyler couldn't stand it any more and got up crouching next to a crestfallen Milan. He gathered him up in his arms and squeezed him for all he was worth. "I'm here for you man, thank you for telling me about this. It's alright now. I'm here, it's going to be better now I promise." He whispered against Milan's neck.

The world is on my side  
na na na na na na na  
I have no reason to run  
na na na na na na na  
so will someone come home and carry me home  
tonight. 

He stood Milan up, letting the strong arms wrap around his smaller frame as if Tyler was the only thing in the world that could keep him from disappearing at that moment.  
He loved how Milan's chin tucked his head in under his jaw. The faded smell of his cologne. The feel of large strong hands one on his lower back and one at the back of his neck, pressing him into all the cracks in Milan's armor. To fix what had been broken.

The angles never arrived  
na na na na na na na na  
but I can hear the choir  
na na na na na na na na  
so will someone come and carry me home to night

They stayed like that, silent, not moving, not thinking, not caring about anything and let the song play, decorating their emotions and feelings. Two grown men, one too tough for his own good and one strong enough to hold his own and then some when need be.  
"Thanks Segs." The whisper was almost in audible.  
Tyler couldn't help himself, he started humming the 'na na' part. To his joy he felt's vocal cords rumbling along with him. 

So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home  
tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money from this it's a work of fiction.  
> This never happened to Milan, I do not own any of the Bruins.  
> This is just a reflection of some events that happened to me last week. not so much in this fashion but similar.


End file.
